Picking Up The Shattered Pieces
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura is a street orphan. She's all alone in a big city with nobody to love her. Well, Lee can fix that, right? SakuLee fluffy oneshot. R and R please, it's only my second fanfic!


A/N: This is my second fanfic everyone! I'm really happy about it. I just thought of this story and I really think you guys will like it! My other one didn't get many hits yet, so if you wanna check 'The Love That Brought War' that's a SakuLee fanfic too. Now on with the story!

**Picking up The Shattered Pieces**

"What, is it morning already?" Moaned a voice that seemed to come from the darkness itself. It was a fine early morning in Konoha. Everyone was waking up and on his or her way to work or to the park. Everyone was happy. Except for one person. In the darkest most deserted alleyway in all of Konoha, there lived a girl. Her shoulder length hair was bubblegum pink and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Despite the fact that her body was slightly dirty, the thirteen-year-old still walked the streets of the Leaf, looking for food or clothes or even, if she was lucky, a dollar or two. She couldn't let go of the little pride she had, so street performing was out of the question. There were days when she thought she would die, whether from hunger or loneliness. But she hated it more then anything when people stared her. They would stand there, still as a statue, whispering behind their hands as if she couldn't hear them. The only reason they stared was because Sakura was a street orphan.

Sakura was indeed a street orphan. Her parents had left her to die as soon as she could walk. Since then Sakura had been alone and it showed. It was rare for her to smile or laugh. All the other orphans stayed away from her. Though she brushed it off as nothing, inside her battered heart would shatter again and again. The worst part was, there was nobody to pick up the pieces. But no matter what Sakura didn't let any emotion show. To her it ment you were weak. And as she lay there in that alleyway, in semi darkness, Sakura felt the familiar feeling of hunger.

"Well, time to get up." Sakura sighed. She slept on a flattened cardboard box right next to the alley wall. She stacked two more cardboard boxes side by side in front of her and propped apiece of old wood on top of them. Then Sakura hung an old, moldy, towel over the sides. Trough the holes in her wooden roof, she was able to keep track of the day. "I'd say it's about time for breakfast." Sakura thought. She crawled out onto the street and stretched her legs.

Most people avoided her and she them. Slowly Sakura made her way to the ramen shop. The owner gave her a free bowl for breakfast and dinner. Sometimes he even let Sakura eat in the shop, but only if there weren't any other customers.

"Ah, Sakura. I was wondering when you'd get here." The chef greeted. Sakura looked around the tiny shop and felt her spirits lift up slightly. The shop was empty. The chef handed Sakura a bowl and chopsticks.

"There you go, a bowl of my finest ramen." Sakura sat down and immediately started eating. "Hey, not so fast, you'll get sick!" The chef let out a few chuckles. Voices could be heard outside.

"Yeah, I'd love to get some ramen! Thanks Naruto." Just then two teenage boys entered the shop. As soon as they saw Sakura they stopped.

"Um, thanks for the ramen." She said quietly to the chef. Quickly Sakura stood up and stared at the ground.

"Hey, you don't have to leave on our account. I don't mind you eating here. How about you Lee?" The blonde boy turned to his friend. But Lee was staring at Sakura. Not like the other stares though. His was different Sakura decided.

"N-No I don't mind." Lee stuttered. But Sakura had already fled from the shop.

"I wish she would have stayed for awhile…." Lee thought wistfully.

"Why does everyone always have to ruin my ramen?" Sakura kicked at a rock lying on the sidewalk. She went back to her 'home' and stared at Konoha's busy street. Her mind wandered back to those boys she saw. The blonde seemed nice enough but it was the other one who caught her attention. His black hair and dark eyes. Those eyes that seemed like they might actually care about her. Sakura shook her head.

"He was just being nice, that's all…" But her mind wouldn't think of anything else. Like how he stuttered and his face turned a light shade of red. Or how Naruto was looking from Lee to Sakura. One of her rare smiles almost happened back in the ramen shop. And soon she found herself hoping to see that Lee kid again.

**Later that evening…**

Again, Sakura was on her way for ramen. And again when she got there somebody showed up as soon as she sat down. The somebody was none other then Lee.

"Oh no you don't, your sitting right here." Lee said firmly, sitting down beside Sakura. She had stood up and was attempting to leave. But Lee pulled her back down.

"Come on, enjoy some ramen. My treat." Lee flashed Sakura a very bright smile. Sakura was speechless. What should she do?

"Your ramen, Sakura." The chef handed Sakura her usual bowl.

"Sakura, I assume that's your name?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yep. Sakura Haruno at your service." She said through a mouthful of noodles. Lee laughed.

"Well, I am Rock Lee, and it's a pleasure to meet you." The two youthful teens talked and laughed for over an hour. Finally, when they were finished eating, Lee offered

"If you want I will walk you home." Sakura was surprised. But her surprised-ness faded to shame.

"I, um, don't have a home." She admitted. Sakura felt her face grow hot.

"Sakura, you must have someplace to sleep. If you don't then you can sleep over at my house. I live alone and have plenty of room." Lee was dead serious. His eyes are full of concern again… Sakura found that she admired Lee more and more with each passing second.

"Well, there is this alleyway…." Sakura led Lee to the place she called home.

One look at it was enough for Lee.

"Ms. Haruno, I can not allow you to live here." Lee said matter-of-factly.

"But-" Sakura started.

"No buts! Now come on." Lee was literally dragging Sakura by the hand down the street.

"Ok Mr. Rock…." Sakura muttered. Lee just chuckled and kept on walking. Never once did he let go of her hand. Since it was growing dark, neither Sakura nor Lee noticed how red each other's faces were growing. Lee's house was ordinary. He had a nice spare bedroom for Sakura and bought Sakura some new clothes to ware. Lee introduced Sakura to all his friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. They all were nice and didn't mind that Sakura used to be homeless.

For the next several years the two lived together happily. They started dating and when they were in there 20's they got married. You couldn't find a happier couple anywhere. Everyone in Konoha showed up for the wedding. Lee was so nervous he almost fainted but luckily he didn't. It was impossible to think that Sakura was once the poor, unhappy creature of the darkness. That day was the first day in along time that Sakura smiled. And she did it every time she saw Lee. Sakura finally felt like she had somebody to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I've never written a one shot, so I don't know if it's to short. Oh well, that's why people review, right? If you guys think it is to short then I'll add stuff. Like I said, it was only my second fanfic, so I hope you weren't expecting anything real amazing. I have another idea, so I suppose I shall start on that one now. Until next time, bye bye now! **


End file.
